The Great Konoha Talent Show
by kiimberly
Summary: A ONESHOT...Thats all I'm going to say. Hate it or like it, It doesnt matter.


**ONE SHOT:** The Great Konoha Talent Show

Once upon a time...

In a village far, far away...

There was a scream!

naruto: Sakura dont kill me!

Sakura: Naruto, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Naruto: I didnt mean to throw an egg at your face!

Sakura chases Naruto around the bridge (add some chase music while your at it)

Kakashi: hi.

Naruto and Sakura : YOUR LATE!

Kakashi: I got lost on the road of life?...

Sakura: Thats old...thats really old.

Kakashi: Your mission today...

all: Yes?

Kakashi: is to...

all: yes?

Kakashi: practice a talent.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura fall anime style.

Sasuke: What the heck...

Sakura: Whats this for?

Kakashi: tsunade said. I'm doing what i'm told...

Naruto: I have no talent!

Sasuke: You can use ninjutsu baka.

Naruto: SASUKE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Naruto chases Sasuke around the bridge. (add more chase music)

Sakura: Who else is doing this?

Kakashi: All the genin.

All the rest of the Naruto characters appear.

Hinata: Do you guys have a talent yet?

Ino: I'll sing, because i'm so beautiful.

All the characters: Ewwww...

Ino: WHAT DO YOU KNOW? I AM BEAUTIFUL!

Sakura: I can sing too...

Naruto: I can fart the abc's!

Everybody: Thats just wrong!

Sasuke: I'll be the judge...

Lee: I'll make a poem for the lovely Sakura Chan!

Everybody sweat drops.

Neji: I'll just be a judge...

Kakashi: I shall read a story from make out paradise!

Everybody: NO WAY!

Kakashi: But I like porno...(

**The day of the talent show.. dum dum dum!**

The announcer will be Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata: Welcome to the first Konoha talent show!

Tenten: Our expert judges are...Sasuke Uchiha

all girls squeal

Hinata: Neji Hyuuga.

all girls squeal again

Tenten: Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata: And tsunade's neice's Kim, Demie, and Meldee.

Tenten: Our first talent is...Ino Yamakata! Singing, Twinkle twinkle little star...

Ino: I can sing! And I'm pretty!

Demie: Eww...Shes not pretty.

Ino sings twinkle twinkle little star so off key...

After she sang no one clapped...The crowd was silent...

Hinata: Sasuke, whats your score?

Sasuke: Zero...

Tenten: How about you Neji?

Neji: Zero...

Hinata: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: One...Because I felt sorry for her.

Tenten: kim?

Kim: Two. Because I like the number two :)

Hinata: Demie?

Demie: One. Just because I like one.

Tenten: And finally Meldee.

Meldee: Zero man...Just Zero! I think I went deaf.

Hinata: Her total score is...Is 3 out of 10! You did your best Ino!

Ino: YOU JUST DONT KNOW WHAT TALENT IS DONT YOU! YOUR ALL JEALOUS!

Ino walks off the stage

Tenten: Next is...EWW Rock Lee!

Lee walks on stage

Lee: I made a poem for my beautiful Sakura Chan!

Sakura: Eww...

Lee: Sakura, Oh Sakura your eyes are so bright! It makes the stars shine at night! It may give Naruto a fright, But they are really out of sight!

You are always on my mind, Even though I may be blind! You are always in my heart...Sometimes it makes me want to fart! I am in love with you, I hope you love me too. okay

I'm done! JUDGES WHAT DO YOU THINK:D shines his bright teeth

EVERYONE : THE LIGHT! IT BUUUURNS!

Tenten: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Zero...Because I dont like you!

Hinata: How about you Neji?

Neji: One. Cause your my team mate...

Tenten: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: I cant judge. I got blinded by the ugly light!

Hinata: What do you think kim?

Kim: Wo0ot ! A 5! Why? Because I loooove your poem :) But its sad that Sakura hates you :

Tenten: Demie?

Demie: 1. I TOLD YOU I LIKE 1!

Hinata: Finally it's Meldee..Again

Meldee: 2. Dude! I'm blind!

Tenten: The Total score is...8 out of 10! So...Rock Lee...What do you think about your score?

Lee: Boo-ya!

Lee walks off stage with a big smile on his face

Tenten: Next will be...Kakashi Hatake! He will be reading...What exactly are you going to be reading...?

Kakashi: A Couple wise words from my most important book...MAKE OUT PARADISE!

Kim: BOOOOO!

Do to the bad so called "wise words" from this program, the next 5 minutes of the program have been censored.

Kakashi: Jonko said Beep and Beep. Bob said "weeeeee!" Then Hubert said "HONK HONK!" Alright I'm done. Judges?

Hinata: Sasuke. What do you think?

Sasuke: Um. Zero because...Dude we're only twelve we dont need to hear this.

Neji: Then how come you have ear plugs on you?

Sasuke: Whatever...

Tenten: Neji?

Neji: Same as Sasuke. I had ear plugs like him. So who cares. Zero.

Hinata: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: This should be good to use on Ino. I mean...Zero.

Tenten: What about you kim.

Kim: wo0o0ot ! WISE WORDS MY MAN ! AWESOME ! I'll give you a...um...uh...ZERO :)

Hinata: Demie!

Demie: ONE! BECAUSE I LOVE ONE! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS!

Tenten: Finally...Meldee!

Meldee: Dude! Zero! I dont need to hear this crap!

Hinata: So...Kakashi, your final score is..1! Nice try! Kakashi, What do you think?

Kakashi: 1 is good. I just needed people to hear what my book had to say :)

Kakashi walks off the stage

Tenten: NEXT IS NARUTO FARTING THE ABC'S!

Naruto: Hello everybody! As you can see...I, Naruto Uzumaki, Your future hokage, The only one you guys will love, The only--.

Naruto gets cutt off.

Kim: OKAY WE GET IT!

Naruto: Sorry...Okay!

Annoncer: We advise people to have masks and if you are a faint of heart, please leave the area! THANK YOU!

Naruto farts the abc's...(BOY THATS GROSS)

Tenten: Okay thank you Naruto. Now what do our judges think? Sasuke?

Sasuke: Zero. Naruto thats sick.

Hinata: Neji?

Neji: Zero...That was wrong...Just wrong!

Tenten: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Zero. Atleast you got the gas out of you.

Hinata: Okay. Kim? What do you think?

Kim: Umm...1! Because...I dont really remember what i was going to say...

Tenten: Demie?

Demie: ONE I TELL YOU ! GOD !

Hinata: Meldee?

Meldee: Um...I dont really know what to say. Zero. Because Sasuke's my bestfriend so I'll follow him.

Tenten: So...Naruto...What do you think?

Naruto: sobbs EVERYONE HATES ME!

runs off the stage

Hinata: But Naruto kun!

Hinata runs off stage after Naruto

Tenten: Our last performer...Sakura Haruno! She'll be singing: Everlasting by Boa.

Sakura sings

Tenten: That was beautiful! Sasuke your score!

Sasuke: 2. Just because.

Kim: o0o...

Sasuke: Whatever. turns kind of red

Hinata: Neji? Whats your score?

Neji: Hmm. I'll give you a 1. Good singing.

Tenten: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: a 1. I dont know why...

Hinata: What about you kim?

Kim: a 2. GOOD JOB SAKURA! I LIKE YOUR SINGING.

Tenten: Demie?

Demie: A ONE! GOSH!

Hinata: Meldee?

Meldee: Dude. a 1...

Tenten: Your totall score is 7! Wow Sakura. What do you think of your score?

Sakura: Its good.

Sakura walks off the stage

OUR WINNER IS...

Tenten: AND OUR WINNER IS...opens envelope... ROCK LEE?

Rock Lee: O I WON? I DID? YAY!

Kim: Yeah...You did...

Rock Lee: WOOHOO! Smile's really big his teeth shines...Again

EVERYONE: OUR EYES! THEY BUUUUURN!

Yup. Thats the end. Hope you liked the oneshot :)


End file.
